


大英巫师王国宫中秘史

by verderblich



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 宫廷au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: 镜像世界——巫师为主导的世界，保皇派Dumbledore，改革派Grindelwald，傲罗皇家守卫团团长Theseus，生命科学家Newt
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	大英巫师王国宫中秘史

1918年注定要成为动荡不安的一年。刚刚从与巨人和狼人的第三次战争中平静下来了二十年的大英巫师王国发生了一场小骚乱，而导火索竟是因为一个纸糊的木头玩具。

事情发生在四月份一个雨过天晴的和煦日子里，在伦敦贫民窟阴冷低矮的棚房区之间。三个小巫师挥舞着魔杖让纸蝴蝶翩翩飞舞，以假乱真地追逐着几只真正的蝴蝶。泥泞街道的另一旁，一个麻瓜工匠的孩子蹲着台阶上，眼睛被空中姿态优美的纸蝴蝶吸引，目不转睛地盯着蝴蝶舞动的翅膀。三个小巫师注意到了他的眼神。

”嘿！你！”其中一个身材高大的孩子扯着嗓子地冲他喊。他有着一张与他粗里粗气地嗓音不相符的尖细下巴，隐藏在肉缝里的小黑眼睛不怀好意地闪着光，“你在看什么？”

小麻瓜因为突如其来的点名愣了一下，下意识站起来，手指局促不安地揉捏着自己的麻布裤子。小巫师们看到他的这幅样子，笑得前仰后合。

“你瞧瞧他的那副傻样子！”“不愧是个低贱的麻瓜！”

尖下巴男孩被同伴们的笑声鼓舞了，他起劲地走到那个男孩面前，食指指着他通红的鼻尖，“你是不是很羡慕？可惜因为你那卑微的麻瓜血统，你永远也学不会这样厉害的魔法！”

男孩的脸像是成熟的梅子一样涨得紫红，默默攥紧了自己的拳头——一瞬间尖下巴男孩以为他就要一拳打上来了，不过正好，这样他们就有理由正大光明地掏出自己的魔杖好好教训眼前这个麻瓜一顿——但是他克制住了自己，转身跑回了自己家内。

“别逃跑啊！”尖下巴男孩嘲弄道。男孩的声音从屋里闷闷地传出来。

“你们才是！有种别走！”

他出来的时候手里拿着一个飞鸟形状*的古怪玩具，玩具的结构由最底部的一根粗木枝为主干和上面连接的十几根细木枝构成，翅膀部分由纸替代，一根铁丝和皮筋用来连接翅膀与尾部。

“你拿的那是什么？真丑！”

麻瓜男孩没有理会他们的讥笑，用手指一绞那根皮筋然后松开，将两个翅膀开始呼扇的玩具往天上一扔，那个木架子竟然神奇地腾空飞起，在三个小巫师的惊异目光中向鸟一样在天上盘旋。麻瓜男孩这时冲他们投去一个得意的眼神。

“这可不是魔法！”他仰起头，看着玩具骄傲地宣布。

这回儿尖下巴男孩的脸因为生气变得通红。他看着那个木头玩具顺着风冲他飞得越来越近，额头上青筋暴起；突然他怒吼一声，拔出口袋里的魔杖，冲着玩具的方向一指，一道白光击碎了玩具的木头翅膀。

麻瓜男孩的眼睛逐渐睁大。他呆呆地看着刚刚还在飞翔的玩具直直地摔在地上。

那个尖下巴的巫师男孩上前一步，一脚踩上了摔得七零八落地玩具，转脚狠狠地碾了几下。

“麻瓜下作的旁门左道！”他一边碾一边狂嚎，脖子上青筋暴起。就在他低头使劲碾压那个木头架子时，随着急速的脚步声，一阵微风扑到了他脸上，尖下巴男孩抬起头，映入眼帘的是一个放大的，愤怒的拳头，紧接着是他的视野泛黑，火辣辣地疼痛从鼻梁传来。短暂的天旋地转之后，他捂住自己的鼻子，哀嚎着倒在了地上。接着麻瓜男孩也被两道来自魔杖的光击飞，倒在一个污水坑中，长出了猪嘴和猪尾巴。

之后事情就像一连串连锁反应一样发酵了起来。麻瓜男孩的父亲连夜带着长出了猪嘴和猪尾巴的男孩闹到了魔法问题调查局*，然而就像之前的很多案件一样被草草处理。施法的小巫师被要求道了个歉，解除了魔咒就回家了。当晚那家麻瓜的屋子因为不明原因起了火，女主人和男孩都被烧死，只有男主人一个人活了下来。而接到报案，前来调查的魔法问题调查局的官员随意看了一圈，将问题归结于老旧的壁炉就结案，尽管男主人坚定地声称自己看到了人影。

多次在调查局上/诉无果后，男主人找到了当地的麻瓜权益委员会*，委员会第一时间对魔法问题调查局多次提出了正式的质询，但是没有得到官方的回应；气愤的委员会组织了几百名麻瓜在调查局门口静/坐，得到的却是调查局联合傲罗皇家守卫团*的暴力驱赶，很多人被逮/捕和受了重伤。新闻在伦敦的麻瓜社区中传播开之后，那层麻瓜和巫师之前长时间紧绷的弦终于不堪重负断开了，更多的游/行纷纷出现，演变成了一场波及整个城市的暴力反抗。然而相比起握着魔杖的精英傲罗们，手里拿着酒瓶，椅子腿或者菜刀的麻瓜根本无力反抗，于是这场小骚乱被巫师们毫不费劲地镇压下去。

然后只用了不到一个月，人们就继续向着新的生活马不停蹄地前进了。街上的小商铺重新开张，各种报纸上重新刊登花边新闻的版块，成对的情侣的身影又出现在公园的湖边，牵着手继续约会和亲吻；如果不是街道上偶尔路过一两个心事重重，批戴着黑丝巾的人，还有城市墙壁上张贴的失踪人口告示，这场反抗留下的痕迹几乎在伦敦磨灭殆尽。

不过对于住在皇宫中的巫师皇室来说，这场骚乱更像是一块陨石而不是小石子。

国王的书房内有四个人。年纪轻轻的国王坐在书桌后；站在书桌左边的人是执政议员Albus Dumbledore，他穿了件暗红色的风衣外套，里面是学者中流行的白色衬衫，下身是黑色的裤子和皮质长靴；站在书桌右边的人是伯爵Gellert Grindelwald，他的黑色修身制服上面嵌着金色条纹；国王的身后是穿着一身笔挺的军礼服的傲罗皇家守卫团团长Theseus Scamander。四个人的注意力全部集中在一只悬空在空中的，在一张羊皮纸上沙沙飞舞的羽毛笔。几秒钟后，那只羽毛笔完成了它的动作，羊皮纸在空中扭了扭，轻飘飘地飞入国王的手中。Albus看了他右手边的伯爵一眼，Gellert目光炽热地盯着那张纸，他开口时语调还算冷静，但是掩盖不了他迫切的心情。

“Your majesty，您的决定是？”

年轻的国王学着他刚刚过世的父亲的样子在说话之前咳嗽了两声，环顾了一下书房内的所有人，将手指在胸前交叉。

“在宣布我的决定之前，我想先说一个我刚刚从我的老师Albus先生那里了解到的非常有意思的事实，这个事实是基于魔法问题调查局和麻瓜权益委员会的资料和文件。资料显示，从麻瓜和巫师开始共同生活在这片国土之后的四十多年间，魔法问题调查局解决了数万件关于巫师和麻瓜之间冲突的案件，但是93.2%的案件结果巫师不是过错方；在剩下的6.8%的案件中，巫师没有或仅收到‘轻微处罚’，这里的‘轻微处罚’指致歉和少量罚款。这次也一样。”

“另一个引起我注意的记录是，这二十多年来，魔法问题调查局内的所有员工都是巫师，没有麻瓜。”

Albus瞥了Gellert一眼，Gellert眼睛里的那种炽热地火苗已经消失了，取而代之的是一种冰封的冷酷。

“所以你们大概能明白我未说出的话是什么了。”

“我不明白。”Gellert近乎粗鲁地抢在所有人面前开口了。一瞬间他看上去近乎像一只露出獠牙的囊毒豹，但是下一秒他自觉收起那副咄咄逼人的面孔，摆出一个心平气和的姿态。

“Your majesty，请您明示。”

Albus注意到国王脸上飞速掠过了一丝不悦，但是那份不悦很快就被压抑在一种伪装出来的敬重之下。

“表叔Gellert，你瞧，如果魔法问题调查局里面的调查员全部都是巫师，那么即使在一桩案件的调查中麻瓜们收到了不公正的对待，他们也无处申诉。这只是一个方面，我注意到，尽管麻瓜们已经在这个国家生活了四十来年，但是巫师和麻瓜还处于十分隔离的状态，两个种族对彼此的了解可以说是匮乏。也因为匮乏的了解和接触，很多巫师把持着一种傲慢的态度来对待麻瓜，这是巫师和麻瓜们多年来一直冲突不断的原因。

我决定以后开始进一步向麻瓜们开放我们的世界，首先就从在魔法问题调查局扩招麻瓜调查员开始。之后我会号召全国各地的魔法学校开设麻瓜分院，分院里雇佣麻瓜教师开设他们的科目——数学，麻瓜历史，物理化学生物；尽管麻瓜们不能学习魔法，但是如果他们要是感兴趣可以学习魔法史，神奇动物保护之类的，对魔法要求不高的科目，而巫师们也可以尝试麻瓜们的科目，这也是在增进麻瓜和巫师之间的了解。当两个种族能够以平等的姿态对待对方，也会减少两个种族之间的冲突。”

Gellert听完这番话，深吸一口气，失望之情清晰地流露于脸上。

“Your majesty，请您再考虑一下您的决定。”

他说话的时候脸上燃烧着一种因为信念焕发的生机勃勃的愤怒。

“我必须承认，your majesty，如今大部分的巫师确实看轻了麻瓜们的潜质。没有魔法的他们，在其他的旁门左道上意外有一些天赋；这些天赋被巫师们看轻，却的确有利用价值。然而，这不能成为我们无条件向麻瓜们开放我们世界的理由，向麻瓜们继续开发我们的世界不能够解决巫师和麻瓜之间的矛盾，他们所需要的是严格的管理。

麻瓜生来就具备的动荡不安的天性。他们有着充满着愚昧，暴力和战乱的历史，古代麻瓜一直蜗居在北方的苏格兰高原上，一直没有统一的国家，为了有限的资源争斗不休，直到巨人和狼人部落将他们从荒原上驱逐出来。当时您的祖父艾博二世和父亲艾博三世出于同情开放了边境，前后分别收留了几百万麻瓜，允许他们在这个国家内行走和工作。您的父亲当然出于好意，但是国内过于庞大的麻瓜数量，加上他们混乱的天性，是这场骚乱的起源。”

听完他的陈述，Albus的蓝眼睛里浮现出一种平静的无奈，他上前一步，想要说些什么，坐在书桌后面的国王却对着他轻微摇了摇头。

“表叔Gellert，那你认为更明智的政/策会是什么？”

“我认为，your majesty，我们可以利用麻瓜们的才能，但同时因为他们的天性，在王国内收留过多的麻瓜自会动摇这个国家稳定的根基；我建议我们应该对王国内全部的麻瓜进行一次大筛选，选出和留下那些有才能，有潜质，能够为这个王国的未来服务的少部分麻瓜，将剩下的麻瓜们送回他们的故土。”

整个书房内陷入了沉默，连站在国王身后一直一动不动的Theseus Scamander都忍不住将目光投向了伯爵Gellert。一阵寂静之后，Albus Dumbledore走到Gellert Grindelwald的前方，浅蓝色的眼睛直直对上了Gellert异色的双眼。

“Grindelwald先生，请问您对苏格兰高原的现状有多少了解？”

“略知一二，Albus。”

“请问您知道现在苏格兰高原被巨人和狼人部落们所占据吗？”

“知道。”

“那我想您应该也清楚巨人和狼人部落自古就对麻瓜和巫师有很深的敌意，他们曾经在苏格兰高原上制造过大大小小无数起针对麻瓜们的屠杀，在将麻瓜们向南驱逐的同时一路南下侵略，直到到达了大英巫师王国的边境，这已是三次战争的起源。您有考虑过被‘送回去’的麻瓜们会受到怎么的对待吗？”

他直视着Gellert的眼睛许久，似乎想要那双幽深的深渊中寻找什么。但是他失望了，因为Gellert看上去不为所动。

他说，“这是为了国家的未来，为了更伟大的利益。”

“皇叔Gellert，感谢你的提议。”小国王叹了口气，从座位上站起来，走过去拍拍Albus和Gellert的肩膀，“但是我心意已决。”

“你们退下吧。”

Gellert目光缓缓略过小国王的脸，他扶住小国王搭在他肩上的手，慢慢将那只手拿了下来。

“我尊重您的意见，your majesty。”

他拉开门，率先走了出去。Albus向国王微微鞠了一躬，跟在Gellert后面离开了书房。

“他真不愧是你的学生，Albus，你比我想象中更会玩弄政治手段。”

当Albus从书房里面刚退出来时，突兀地听到了原本应该已经离开的Gellert的声音；Gellert斜靠在一根柱子上，半边身影隐蔽在窗户下的阴影里，胸前银色的装饰物在阴影中异常显眼。见到Albus将注意力放到他的身上，他朝着Albus的方向走过来，贴着面停了下来，两个人鞋尖对着鞋尖。

“我没有操纵国王的决策，Grindelwald先生。国王他虽然年纪尚轻，但是是一位有自己见解，有勇气的开明君主。” Albus立即向左迈出一步，两个人的肩膀似触非触，中间只有一张薄薄的纸的距离。Gellert扶住了他的肩膀，偏过头对着他的侧脸说话，热气亲密地扑在Albus的耳畔，让人生出他们从未离开二十多年前那个夏日的错觉。

“我倒是认为他是个天真的蠢蛋。”

一只皮手套从Dumbledore左胸前的口袋中定开丝绸手帕飞了出来，不轻不重地在Gellert搭在Albus右肩上的手点了几下，Gellert手指收紧，下一秒却马上松开。Albus表情不变，继续向着大厅的方向走去，皮手套紧紧跟在他身后，停在他的肩上。

“We used to be on the same side, Albus.（我们以前是站在同一边的，Albus。）”

在Albus走出五步远后，Gellert低沉的声音从他后方传来。二十多年前，两个人最初在这个皇宫内见面的时候，他也是用着同样的声线向他阐述自己关于未来的理想，那个时候两个人的眼睛里有着同样的神采，是年轻人未经世事对于未来和梦想一种近乎鲁莽的热情。

Albus的身形停顿了一下，他侧过头，目光略过走廊上他曾经和Gellert一起探索过的每一张油画和每一座浮雕，最终落到脚下地摊上一块像是女孩头上发卡的黑色污渍。他对着那块污渍定了会儿神。

“And I have paid for that.（我已经为此付出代价了。）”

他轻声说，不管身后的Gellert有没有听到，继续抬足向走廊尽头走去。

小国王和Theseus目送着两个人的背影消失在了门后，门合上的瞬间将屋外的脚步声完全隔离。国王吐出一口气，坐回椅子上伸了个懒腰，头歪在扶手上瘫成一团软泥，刚刚还挂在脸上颇为自信镇定的神情像积木一样坍塌下来，这让他看上去更像是一个普通的刚刚二十的大男孩。

“我感觉我永远也不能习惯刚刚那种剑拔弩张的气氛，”小国王嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“皇叔Gellert给人的压迫感真的吓人。”

“现在他们听不到了，我想问你一个问题，Theseus，你怎么看？”

Theseus礼貌地微仰起头，无视掉小国王在椅子上像是条虫子一样扭来扭去的动作，“Your majesty，您知道我的回答的，历代傲罗皇家守卫团和团长的政治立场都应该是中立。”

“我不是正式地问你这个问题，Theseus，你可以不用紧张。我这些天一直在思考Albus老师和我一起做出的决定，这个决定一旦颁布，会在巫师社会中引起很大的争议，甚至短时间可能在巫师和麻瓜之间造成更大的冲突，甚至可能……我想知道你的态度，Theseus，知道我和Albus老师不是孤军奋战。”

“Your majesty，”过了一分钟，Theseus才说，“您知道我的幼弟Newton Scamander吗？”

国王奇怪地看着他，“我略有耳闻。”

“他在17岁的时候从霍格沃茨辍学，跑去与一位叫做Charles Darwin（达尔文）的麻瓜环游世界去了，说是要在Darwin先生研究物种演化机制的同时，研究巫师和麻瓜的起源，而执政议员Albus先生是他思想的启蒙老师。”

“您应该也听说过我们之间不合的传言，那些关于理念和道路的争执，”Theseus一字一顿地说，“事实上是，your majesty，尽管我们选择了不同的道路，但是我们的理念基本相合。”

小国王思索了一会儿，露出一个浅笑。

“我明白你的意思了。”

Theseus正对着小国王，鞠了一个躬，肩徽上的金流苏轻轻扫过他的侧脸。

“Your majesty，天色已经不早了，您早些休息，我先行告退。”

Theseus从国王的书房里出来后，意外地发现伯爵Gellert还没有离开，他正注视着执政议员Albus的背影出神。在听到Theseus的脚步声后，Gellert转身在他身前五步远的地方站住。

“我想与你谈谈，Scamander先生，关于巫师王国的未来。”

Theseus皱起眉头，这已经是今天他第二次被问到这种类似的问题。

“我以为您清楚我的立场，Grindelwald伯爵，”他慢吞吞地说，极力想要把每一个字和每一个字下面的意思都真切地咬清楚，“我和我背后代表的傲罗皇家守卫团永远都站在中立的位置，忠于皇族就是我们的本质。”

“但是你总是要有个人的见解吧，Scamander先生，”Gellert谆谆善诱，声音里带上一种蛊惑式的激发人心的热情，“你不想在历史中留名，成为塑造巫师未来的一员吗？”

Theseus垂下眼帘，选择保持沉默。Gellert见状有些失望，他后退一步，态度重新变得有些傲慢。

“最后一个问题，Scamander先生，您的幼弟Newton Scamander近况如何？他所谓的关于麻瓜和巫师的起源研究有什么进展？”

Theseus听见这句话，脸上一直冰封的表情终于松动了。

“您应该听说过我们之间不合的传闻。若是他事先询问过我的意见，我是不会让他去做这种愚蠢的研究的，那是麻瓜们才会关心的旁门左道，”Theseus露出一个似笑非笑的表情，“他这种任性的做法在巫师界是个极大的丑闻，尤其是对于我们这种本不是贵族的家族，当年给我带来了很深的困扰。您问我他的近况如何，Grindelwald伯爵，我是不清楚的，因为我们已经很久没有通过信了，我本人也希望永远不要看见他。”

没等Gellert对他的这番话作出什么评论，Theseus微微欠了欠身。

“我就先告退了，Grindelwald伯爵，请您以后不要旧事重提，这件事伤透了我的心，以及您有个愉快的下午。”

Theseus大步流星地从国王书房门口走开，留下若有所思的Gellert。

——TBC——


End file.
